raindrops tell me to run
by radient phoenix
Summary: a mistake haunts them. the rain calls them. will they find their destiny and become one. i hope so otherwise it would ruin the story! RaixJack U HAV BEEN WARNED!


**hi again! this is my first stong fic and my second yaoi. i didnt get much support for my last one but i think this will make up for it. enjoy!

* * *

**

**You don't remember me **

**But I remember you**

**I lie awake and try so hard **

**Not to think of you**

He tossed and turned in his sheets like they were strangling him. His dream burning away at his soul. Tears emerged from his eyes like raindrops from the clouds as they sung their song of dismay. Pain filled his heart as he remembered the rejection he was submitted to when he found he one. The one who still haunts his dreams.

**But who can decide what they dream?**

**And dream I do…**

Streaks of amber hair rolled on his whitened face as raindrops fell, moulding with the tears that washed away the evil markings on his face. They didn't feel the same since then. Why did he do it? Why didn't he listen to his heart instead of his head? His head had only got him into trouble before and this was no exception. The one thing he always wanted, even more than ruling the world was staring him in the face, and he rejected it. Watched it walk away, cool heartbreak lingering in the air. And it was all because of his pride. He had to believe there was some way to get him back.

I believe in you 

**I'll give up everything just to find you**

**I have to be with you **

**To live, to breathe**

**You're taking over me**

Some how he had to get him back. Make him realise the destiny they both sheared. He knew what he was like. Always act first and think later. _'I bet he regrets it now'_ he thought. Hazel, silky hair flattened as he ran through the sadness that resonated in him and the one. The only one he could ever truly bond with. He had to find him. He would travel a 1000 miles just to see his blazing eyes of passion again. Just to caress the smooth cheek that was tainted by the black marks he persisted to place on them. To feel the tender touch of his lips on his own. To feel at one with the only thing he cherished most. He just hoped that he had not forgotten.

**Have you forgotten all I know**

**And we had?**

He hadn't forgotten the look on his beloved's face when he turned away. Somehow he knew he had to fix his mistake. Search the world 100 times for him just to say he was sorry. He would even risk his life by journeying to the xiaolin temple just to say those words and see the joy return to that smile that turned him to jelly. He knew what he must do. He began to run despite the shards that tried to hold him back. For once in his life he had something to fight for, to be strong for. And he wouldn't fail this time. He seemed to run forever. The numbing of his legs was unknown to his brain. For once he was truly thinking with his heart. He didn't quite know what he was going to do when he got to the temple. After all, what would the others think? Would they send him away or let him talk to the dragon he longed for? Then he saw it. With disbelief and joy filling his ever warming heart, he picked up the pace not believing his luck.

**you saw me mourning my love for you**

**and touched my hand**

He was too weak to carry on. His legs ached still from the immense training and his mind was wavering from the lack of sleep. He began to cry streams of precious tears that mingled with the sadness that brewed above him. He gave up all hope; doubts filled his heart and mind. It was tearing him apart. Piece by frail piece. Then from the darkness of his sorrows came a light brighter than no other. His eyes were not open yet but he still felt it there. I hand stroked his own then it rubbed up his arm in comfort. The brunette raised his eyes towards the one thing he had been searching for. "Jack?" he whispered in disbelief and happiness. Jack sat down beside him and smiled as he got up. His hand rubbed across the red hair boy's face, realising the marks that seemed to taint him were gone. Jack stared into his emerald green eyes and took his hand away from his face. "I'm sorry Raimoundo. For everything I said." Pleasurable shock rose in Raimoundo's body, causing a smile to spread across his face. That same smile that turned Jack into jelly.

**I knew you loved me then**

"I didn't know what I was thinking, I cant live without…" Raimoundo stopped him from saying anymore. Jacks lips were too sacred to him to be wasted in further apology. Jack was tense from the shock of Rai's lip's pressing passionately against his own. It didn't take long for him to relax into it and let Raimoundo's tongue slip gently into his mouth. Raimoundo pushed Jack to the ground slowly, unbuttoning his heavy black jacket as he did so. Small moans escaped Jack as Raimoundo stroked his sides in an attempt to pull up Jack's T-shirt. Jack then untied the already loose sash from Raimoundo waist revealing his muscular chest and stomach. He stroked his partners chest taking in every detail, every line of perfection. He moaned more when Raimoundo's hands had reached his hips and started to undo his trousers. Raimoundo noticed that every move he and Jack made sent shivers through them. Drawing them closer. Jack placed a hand in Rai's hair pulling him closer for more heated contact.

**I believe in you**

**I'll give up everything just to find you**

**I have to be with you**

**To live, to breathe **

**You're taking over me**

Raimoundo sent butterfly kisses down Jack's neck, enjoying every whimper and groan that he created. He had never seen Jack let someone take him over like this before. When they had removed all of their unwanted clothing, Raimoundo started to get a little adventurous. Slowly, he caressed down Jacks body causing him to arch up even closer to his beloved. When Rai was satisfied with his teasing, he turned Jack over so Jacks face was in the grass. "What are you doing?" Jack asked as he was confused by Raimoundo's actions. "Making us one." Was his reply as he bent over and started nibbling at Jacks neck. Cries of excruciating pleasure came from Jack as Raimoundo placed his shaft inside of Jack. Raimoundo groaned as he felt the gentle rubbing motion of Jack on his genitals. Steam literally rose of them as the heated friction grew.

**I look in the mirror and see your face **

**And if I look deep enough **

**So many things inside that are**

**Just like you are taking over.**

The warming sun rose in all its golden glory, making way for a new chapter of their lives. They lay there in each other's arms. At one with nature, and with each other. Raimoundo looked down on his beloved and noticed something different as Jack slept. No more loneliness lay within his face. A gentle smile replaced the maniacal one he used as a disguise. Those black markings were finally gone, and so was all the evil that resided in their owner. "Dreams let you escape. I guess now you can live your dreams." He stroked Jacks cheek and kissed it so gently, it was as though it was the wind itself.

**well i hope you liked it. the only reason i wrote this is because i got insiration from another RaixJack fic by DC13. you hav GOT to read that one if you like RxJ! anyways bye for now!**


End file.
